Enamorado de la oscuridad
by Darkelia
Summary: A veces los opuestos se atraen, ellos son enemigos, pero los ha unido la oscuridad.


En un bello paisaje, se veía imágenes de llanto y dolor, pequeños rasgos de sangre manchaban el color blanquecino de aquel lugar. A lo lejos se percibía a un joven sentado, hablando en callada voz que ligeramente parecía mantener con fuerza aquel frágil valor.

-A veces cierro mis ojos y recuerdo aquel día, el día que comenzó todo, era una noche de Diciembre gélida, sombría, oscura y cruel, todo cubierto por la belleza de la nieve, aquel manto blanco, aquel extraño fenómeno que hipnotiza a los hombres.

Una casa de piedra, con ventanas grandes, con jardín, con gran belleza arquitectónica, pero solitaria en su interior, aquella que llamo hogar. Ya no recuerdo en que habitación, discutíamos de los labios de mis padres salían gritos, reclamos, insultos, yo con mi cabeza agachada, mis labios secos, mi mente desorientada, escuchaba como ecos aquellos gritos por parte de ellos, después sentí un golpe en mi cara, mi padre me había cacheteado, hubo un ligero silencio, mi madre se cubrió la cara con sus manos, mi padre me dio la espalda, yo seguía en silencio, mi mano trataba de calmar el dolor que sentía mi rostro, mis ojos fueron tan estupidos que se atrevieron a llorar, débil!, me decía en la mente, a lo lejos escuché una voz, era de nuevo mi padre, me decía que me fuera a mi habitación, que no podía verme un instante mas, que la vergüenza que sentía hacia mi, lo hacia cometer locuras.

Me puse de pie y débilmente camine hacia la puerta, los pasillos de mi casa son tan oscuros y crueles, que creo que hasta la luz teme iluminarlos, llegue a mi habitación y prendí una lámpara, me mire en el espejo, observe aquel camino y la huella aun estaba fresca, tenia un color rojo, me di cuenta que un hilo de sangre iniciaba desde mi labio, me observe mas allá a través del espejo, busque dentro del escondite de mi reflejo, una respuesta, mis errores, mis temores, mi culpa para ser tratado así, me burlo de mi propio reflejo, me doy cuenta que soy una farsa, soy tan débil, soy tan humano e imperfecto, pero para mi padre soy solo basura, una maldita masa que espera moldear a su modo, hacerme sentir tan mal que hay momentos que deseo huir, pero no me puedo alejar de mi hogar, soy prisionero y adicto a mi dolor.

En mi mente recuerdo aquel mágico momento, lo que paso aquella noche jamás lo podré olvidar.

De todo lo que me quejaba me hacia sentir el único, sentirme solo, frío y oculto de mis temores. Ligeramente la luz de mi lámpara se empezó atenuar hasta dejar mi habitación en una oscuridad. No te miento, en verdad le tuve miedo a esa oscuridad, tal vez era porque estaba un poco temeroso de conocerme, de darme cuenta que en verdad no quiero ser como mi padre como mi héroe de infancia. En esa oscura habitación, escuche una voz, que delicadamente me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, yo con mi voz aun quebrada le dije que no, a esa voz fue a la primera que le confesé mi temor, aquella dulce voz me dijo que la oscuridad no es algo por lo cual temer, es la forma de encontrar una salida, una forma de equilibrar la mente y el corazón, el momento de conocer tus decisiones sin temer si vaya a cometer errores, aquella voz calmo mi mente y acelero mi corazón, le pregunte con una voz queda pero fuerte, Como te llamas y simplemente deje de escucharla, la luz envolvió de nuevo a mi habitación. Poco después entro mi madre, sostenía en su mano un vaso de agua, me pidió que durmiera, que cerrara los ojos para atreverme a perdonar a mi padre, no me dormí porque ella me lo pedía, me dormi para despertar y esperar de nuevo la noche, tal vez esta vez la voz me diría su nombre.

Esa mañana, desperté de nuevo en mi fría habitación, mire a mi alrededor y descubrí lo sombría que es, se escuchaban los pasos vacíos y pesados de mi padre enfrente de mi puerta, mi mente maldecía, mis manos se cerraban para formar un puño fuerte y lleno de odio, mis ojos se cerraban para no ver a mi padre. Pero decidí afrontarlo, me levante de mi cama mostrando mi arrogancia lo único que había heredado de el, abrí lentamente mi puerta y lo salude hipócritamente. sus ojos vacíos de cualquier brillo emocional, pero que mas da, solo tenia que esperar la noche, baje a la sala, hice la misma monotonía, desayune, salude a mi madre, eran las 10 de la mañana y no faltaba mucho para que llegara mi tía, se que mi padre y mi tía no se llevan bien, aun no lo entiendo pero cuando se necesitan muerte y dolor se unen tanto que a veces me enferma verlos, son como animales, me encanta ser un Malfoy no por ser de sangre pura o de ser rico, es porque mis padres se olvidan que existo y puedo hacer lo que en verdad eh querido.

Salí a caminar por las calles frías y blancas de mi casa, entre mis manos tenia una pequeña caja, subí una pequeña colina donde se encuentra un árbol, me senté debajo de el, no temí que me cayera la nieve, estoy acostumbrado al frío. De mis manos libere aquella caja, la abrí con cuidado y saque un pedazo de pergamino acompañado de un pedazo de carboncillo, cerré mis ojos y comencé a imaginarme el cuerpo de aquella voz, sus ojos, manos, sus labios, poco después comencé a dibujar. Mi lugar donde encontraba mi momento de paz se vio destruido por mi padre, llego con su odio en cada paso, tomo entre sus manos mi dibujo, lo quemo, hizo cenizas mi sueño, después sentí su puño en mi rostro, su golpe me hizo sentir tanto dolor, mi rostro toco la nieve, en aquel blanco lugar se vio manchado por la sangre de mi labio. Lo mire con tanto desprecio, sentía la muerte en mi mirada, porque tengo que ser tan frágil...Me largue de ese lugar, no podía soportar tanta frialdad, en ese momento me volví egoísta y me olvide de la voz, tenia que alejarme, pero cometí de nuevo un error soy un Malfoy, no tengo privacidad o libertad. Volví a sentir los puños de mi padre, esa vez me tiro al piso, no le bastaron los golpes, me dio patadas, sentía su odio en cada golpe, hasta que de mis labios salio un grito no de ayuda o de odio, le pedí mi muerte, le dije que sabia y entendía que era una vergüenza, que me mate, que me entierre. Esa vez note un ligero remordimiento, una ligera pesadez de culpa. Tarde en levantarme, camine de regreso a mi casa, no salude a mi madre o a mi tía, camine solo a mi habitación, cerré mi puerta, ligeramente me quite la playera para ver los golpes, me recosté en mi cama y espere la noche, de nuevo prendí mi lámpara y me mire en el espejo, me pedí disculpas por haber demostrado mi flaqueza, poco a poco paso de nuevo, la luz se volvió tenue y sombría, después escuche de nuevo aquella voz, me dijo que no existe la flaqueza, solo existe la bondad, como puede pensar eso no me has visto, le pregunte, esa voz dijo que no necesitaba mirarme mi voz decía mi dolor, pasamos la noche hablando de lo que es en verdad temer a una persona que se cree superior a nosotros, eran las dos de la mañana cuando de nuevo le pregunte su nombre...la voz guardo silencio, casi en susurro me dijo que el nombre no era lo importante, solo importaba escuchar y conocer el latir de su corazón, le pregunte que si quería conocer mi nombre, me dijo que no necesitaba saber mi nombre porque ya conocía mas que eso, poco después volvió la luz, volví a mi realidad, me recosté en el piso, no deseaba dormir en mi cama, solo quería morir, pero para que, era mejor dormir para volver a despertar, volver a esperar.

Aquella mañana aun mi cuerpo se hallaba herido y adolorido, la golpiza de mi padre me había hecho ver lo frágil que soy, soy como una estupida pieza de vidrio, como algo fácil de romper, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era mi madre, al principio pensé que venia a cuidarme pero me equivoque, venia a decirme que saldrían de viaje y me quedaría solo, que extraño que me vengan a decir que voy a estar solo cuando siempre lo eh estado, Nochebuena y Navidad son días normales para no decir aburridos y vulgares. Mi madre salio de la habitación, yo aun quería ser parte del piso, que me consumiera, a lo lejos escuche como se marchaban, lentamente me puse de pie, comencé a caminar entre los pasillos, hasta que descubrí que era una farsa, no estaba solo, en la sala estaba mi padre acompañado del Señor Tenebroso, intente escapar, pero falle, mi padre me pidió en forma de un grito que fuera con ellos, lo obedecí, igual que un perro, en esa mañana mi padre me dio mi peor regalo, me convirtió en un mortifago, sentí el ardor y la huella al rojo vivo en mi brazo, vi como se formaba aquella serpiente, aquella marca repugnante.

Me vende el brazo, para ocultarlo, para mantener callado al dolor. Toda la mañana me la pase callado y en un estado de quietud en mi podrida habitación. Aun era la tarde, mi padre entro avisarme que esa misma noche regresaría a Hogwarts. Mis pensamientos se alteraron, se asustaron, perdería a la voz para siempre, la dejaría atrás, pero no tenia otra opción así que empaque, estoy acostumbrado a perder las cosas, no se que paso, tal vez la voz y yo estamos conectados, porque en un ligero instante la pude oír, estaba triste, quise preguntarle pero no quise arruinarle su día, le dije que quería conocerla y ella acepto, ambos teníamos miedo de equivocarnos, de esperar mas de lo que podemos, así que decidimos escribirnos una carta, para reunirnos.

Mi padre me obligo a salir, era hora de partir, me subí al carro y trate de dormir en el camino, al despertar a lo lejos se veía la belleza de la escuela inmensa, blanca y acogedora.

Cuando baje del coche mi padre me dijo que pronto vendría la batalla, cerré la puerta y camine, en mis pensamientos comprendía que iba a pelear en el lado equivocado, corrí a mi habitación, esa misma noche le escribí la carta, la cual decía.

No sabia que nombre darte, no sabia que decir a una persona sin nombre, esa voz me ha guiado en momentos extraños, difíciles y dolorosos, pero tengo que partir, tengo que olvidarte, pues mi vida y destino están marcados y mi muerte pronto llegara, quisiera verte, quisiera ver tu mirada, ver tus labios profanos de tu voz encantadora, quiero verte mañana en la noche, cerca del lago, ahí conoceré a la oscuridad.

Enamorado de la oscuridad.

Se la puse en el pie de mi lechuza, le dije al oído que buscara a la dueña de ella, se que la encontraría, porque era amor, no solo aventura o duda.

Esa mañana siguiente era Navidad, discutí con la mayoría de mis amigos, con mis profesores, estaba demasiado mal para soportar el desgaste de otra tontería. Esperaba con ansias la noche, quería conocerla, pero aun no me llegaba la carta, cuando a lo lejos vi a mi lechuza, pensé que era la respuesta que tanto esperaba, pero era de mi padre, me avisaba que la guerra esa misma noche empezaba, quise escapar pero no pude, quise buscar la voz pero no pude, el tiempo me impedía hacerlo, pues cuando observe el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Corrí rápido a la pelea, estaba peleando contra unos de la escuela, aun no veía sus rostros, me confundía tanto, cuando al fin pude reconocer uno, el de una chica, pensé que iba a atacarme y rápidamente le lancé el Aveda Kedavra, me acerque a verla, eras tu, Hermione, de tus manos tome un pequeño papel el cual decía:

Los nombres solo vienen y van, pero a veces los sentimientos se quedan aquí, en la piel y la mente, se que es difícil de entender cuando la oscuridad es lo mas fiel que puedes conocer, yo soy esa voz, yo te cuide en tus llantos frágiles y secretos, yo soy la voz de la cual te has enamorado, yo soy la oscuridad.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Que extraño, no crees, que este sentado a tu lado, tu muerta y yo contándote como me enamore de ti, como fue mi error, yo fui tu asesino, yo te ame, yo me sentía mejor hablando contigo, y mira lo que eh hecho, te eh matado.

El joven se paro de aquel lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, dejando atrás a la oscuridad, es momento de empezar a ver la luz.


End file.
